Forever Young
by CeraJade
Summary: We see the war side of the Clone Wars.  But what about the social implications?


Rex frowned as he narrowed his eyes to read the report that was in front of him. A haze around the edge of his vision caused his eyes to lose focus, and he _hurmphed_ angrily as this wasn't the first time this happened. He made a mental note to visit an eye doctor on his next furlough. While he and his brothers were naturally engineered with perfect vision, environmental forces were taking their toll and he feared he was the next of the older generation of clones to either undergo surgery or forget vanity and just wear the corrective lenses.

Rex had successfully tuned out the busy bridge behind him. Everyone was in a furry as they prepared to rendezvous with General Kenobi. _Like last time…and the time before…_Rex thought. Lately, the Republic seemed to be at a loss of what to do next. It was as though Separatist activity had dropped off all radar. Even the planets that were already under Separatist control were oddly quiet, and some had lifted embargoes on neighbors and were resuming trade negotiations. Some of his troops were murmuring that maybe this is how the war will end. A stalemate had been reached, and it will just putter out as citizens resumed their lives. The Separatists and Republic would learn to co-exist.

Rex felt he knew better. This was the calm before a very great storm, and the Republic has no storm shelter. No matter what, something terrible was coming, and not even Master Yoda could stop it. And so they were sentenced to constantly rendezvous, attend meetings, burn fuel and precious resources until the ugly monster made its intentions known.

Rex didn't notice the chatter behind him. He didn't notice the accidental jostle from a soldier carrying a large crate, nor the apology from the private. He didn't notice the sudden alarm that a bay door was stuck open, and the annoyance of the head mechanic that the Republic could afford the fuel to send them to a meaningless meeting, but couldn't spare the parts for a new door. But he did notice the sudden shout of his name through the two think dura-steel doors that protected the bridge.

"_REX!"_

Rex jumped out of his trance instantly. Those around him fell silent at the Captain's reaction, but the bridge was so loud and busy most didn't notice.

Rex turned to the private next to him. "Did you hear that?"

His brother nodded. "Is that the General?"

"_REX!"_ Anakin's shout was louder as he neared the door. More clones turned to look at the Captain, wondering why the normally friendly General was suddenly angry with who most clones considered was the General's closest friend.

Rex dropped the datapad into the trooper's hand and backed away to a maintenance ladder that led to the top catwalk where the lights and vents of the bridge were serviced.

The door burst open from Anakin's Force shove, causing the nearest clones to stagger backwards. Anakin entered the room, his blue eyes piercing and narrow as he scanned the sea of identical faces with a deep scowl. His look was almost painful, as though he had been stabbed in the gut, but his men didn't pity the look. They feared it and backed away.

Anakin's furious gaze finally rested on Rex, who was trying to blend in with those in the back. Anakin raised his right hand and pointed at him.

"You. You are a _dead man_, Captain Rex!"

Rex let out a gasp of shock and turned towards the ladder. He scrambled up to the top of the catwalk as Anakin forced his way through the crowd. He stopped when Rex reached the top.

"Come down here, Captain!" Anakin yelled. The room was filling as more and more troopers squeezed in to see what was happening. Rex looked down in fear at his brothers, willing them to get out and away from the General's rage.

"N-No!" Rex stuttered back. He saw Anakin raise his hand, and in anticipation of a Force pull from the Jedi, he activated his boot magnets, securing him to the bridge. Anakin heard the suction as the magnetic field kicked in, and lowered his hand.

"Come here _now_, Captain!"

"Not if you're going to kill me!"

Anakin let out a growl of rage. "Fine! I'm coming up!" The clones watched as they recognized the familiar concentrated look their General had the small second before he executed a Force maneuver, and he launched himself on to the platform. Anakin landed on Rex's right, and before Rex could undo his magnets, Anakin has his right hand on Rex's neck.

"What the hell were you thinking, Captain?" Anakin hissed as he forced Rex to his knees. Rex's eyes bugged as he clawed at the mechanical hand, gasping for breath. The room continued to fill with clones. None of his brothers moved to help, and the identical stony faces looked up to him, accepting his fate. The haze returned to Rex's eyes, but for a different reason this time. He looked up to Anakin's face again, and was startled to see the look had changed. His general's face was sad as tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

"She loved you, you idiot. All you had to do was ask…" Anakin's face faded from Rex's sight as he felt the darkness come. The Jedi's voice echoed in his head, "…and now she's dead…"

* * *

><p>In his bunk in the barracks on Coruscant, Rex's eyes shot open as he gasped for air. His hands were at his neck, clutching at the dream that caused him to choke. It was still very dark, and the air was cold, but Rex was lying in a pool of his sweat. Below him, Commander Cody stirred. When they were on furlough at the same time, Rex and Cody often tried to bunk their troopers together. They found that not only did the two have a close friendship, but many of their men found companionship amongst the two groups as well.<p>

Rex quieted his breathing, trying to fill his aching lungs with the sharp air while not waking his friend below. Cody was already awake, however, and his face appeared next to Rex as he stood on his bunk to check on his friend.

"Was it that dream again?" he whispered. Rex nodded. His throat felt tight, and he didn't trust his voice yet. Tears threatened behind his eyes, and he didn't want his friend to see. Cody's face was hidden in shadow, but Rex could feel his concern and see the confused but caring face in his mind. It was the same one Cody made after each night-terror.

Cody disappeared down to his bunk and brought up a glass of water for Rex, who sat up and gulped it gratefully. The water soothed his throat and it opened again, and when he was finished the tears that were ready to fall had dried.

Cody took the glass as Rex rubbed sleep from his eyes. "That's the third time this week, and the eighth week in a row," Cody said quietly. Rex noticed the annoyance behind the words. He didn't blame Cody. If it were Cody waking up like that, and Rex felt obligated to help him, he too would be tired of the constant sleep interruptions.

Rex shrugged his shoulders. "I got further this time…" his voice was gravely.

Cody raised his eyebrows. "Why does the General want you dead?"

Rex rubbed his head, feeling the stubble. "Someone had died…someone female."

"Did you cause the death?"

Rex hesitated. Cody was truly, aside from General Skywalker, his closest friend in the entire army. But there were still things secret in his mind that he was leery of sharing with his brother. If he told Cody he was responsible for someone's death because of love, it would open a whole field of questions that Rex wasn't sure he was ready to ask himself yet.

He shrugged again. "I'm not sure."

Cody knew it was a lie, but accepted it and used it as a sign to end the conversation. He mumbled " 'Night, then", and dropped back down to his bunk. Rex grunted in return, and flipped over to his side.

At the far end of the barracks, there was a tall window that faced the west. He couldn't see the stars. The stars rarely shown down on Coruscant. He longed for the open viewfinder of a ship, or the prairie grasslands of a faraway planet with the sky stretched above him.

Rex focused out the window, and in the far distance he found the familiar peaks of the Jedi Temple. As his eyes grew heavy and he drifted back to sleep, he wondered which window was hers.

* * *

><p>Here I am. No clue where this is going to go. We're on an adventure, Charlie!<p> 


End file.
